Individuals are becoming increasingly reliant on their mobile computing devices, such as cell phones, smartphones, and tablet devices, for both personal and business use. As a result, users frequently transport their mobile computing devices with them so that they can utilize them throughout the day. During use, users may have some physical separation from their mobile computing devices, such as placing them on an adjacent car seat in a car or on a desk in an office. Unfortunately, when leaving a location users may accidentally leave their mobile computing devices behind. Leaving these mobile computing devices behind may pose a number of issues, such as lost time required to return to the prior location to retrieve the mobile computing device, lost utilization of the mobile computing device, such as missing calls and messages, and potential loss or theft of the unattended mobile computing device.